In present day vehicles, it is customary to include a coat hook mounted along the edge of the header of an automotive vehicle on which clothes hangers can be hung immediately adjacent the side of the vehicle. One drawback of coat hangers of this type is that they extend into the inside of the vehicle and, because of the danger of a passenger hitting his or her head on the coat hook, it has been necessary to restrict the distance the coat hook extends from the header. As a result, most coat hooks are located closely adjacent to the header providing a very limited number of clothes hangers that can be hung on the coat hook.